


Happily Ever After and all that Jazz

by findinemo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/pseuds/findinemo
Summary: So you all remember Jeremy and his two moms? From my first Fic Perspective? Well, the family is back only this time they face something no amount of training could prepare them for. Their son is going to die. The catch? Only the Legends know this. Now it's up to them, a few unexpected allies to fix it. Can they save Jeremy before Alex and Sara find out? Or will this be the last Holiday they all spend together?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance
Kudos: 9





	Happily Ever After and all that Jazz

“Where are we going, Mick?” 

Nate and Ray asked as they followed their teammate through a very crowded future version of National City. 

“I just want to stop in and see Jeremy. I mean I know we have to be careful meeting ourselves. But what will it hurt seeing my boy all grown up? I want to know if he’s a nerd like Danvers or Bad Ass like Boss.”

The guys nodded not minding running into an eighteen-year-old version of Jeremy. However, as they broke into what they assumed was Alex and Sara’s place something wasn't right. There were a few pictures of Sara and Alex and the kids but they all seemed to stop. 

“Somethings not right Haircut. All the pictures of Jeremy they seem to have stopped years ago.”

Mick said as he walked down the hall they only found one child’s bedroom full of purple. He checked all the rooms finally finding some of Jeremy’s stuff stored in the attic. Walking back out to the guys Mick shook his head.

“It seems little Bad Ass died... This one we are fixing we have to find one of Zari’s stupid holey things she’s always going on about.” 

“Yes, a loophole but we have to tell Sara don’t we?”

Ray asked as he looked around at his teammates.

“I will tell her, you guys get started on finding a way to fix this shit.”

Mick growled as he grabbed a bottle of scotch on his way out the door. He needed to see Jeremy then have a conversation he never thought he’d have.

Back in 2018, it was morning and Sara was trying to get the kids out to school on her own. Alex was away training some recruits and that meant school run was hers. She was now regretting the late-night movie she had let the kids talk her into the night before.

“We are leaving in ten minutes, Jeremy Danvers Lance. If your ass isn’t at the table you don’t eat.”

Which caused Laurel to giggle as she slide into her spot at the counter. 

“Mama you cursed.” 

She happily informed her mother as she began to eat her breakfast. A few moments later Jeremy came rushing out grabbing a pop tart as he did. 

“Sorry Mama I had to talk to William he said he will be around this Christmas from college! He’s going to take me paintballing.” The teen said as he took a seat next to his sister.

“That’s great bud I know you miss him but if we're late your mother will kill me so we gotta eat and get to school. “

Both kids nodded as they concentrated on eating their breakfast. Jeremy finishing some last-minute homework as he did. Sara had them all ready to go when Mick strolled in. Seeing his favorite Uncle Jer ran to him hugging him tightly.

“Hey, Uncle Mick guess what? Mom’s away so Mama let us stay up and watch Christmas movies last night. And I kissed a girl.” 

Jeremy whispered the last part so his mom and sister couldn’t hear. Mick chuckled as he ruffled the kid's hair. 

“I was thinking since Danvers is away, I’d help out and take the kids to school so you can get to work.”

Mick said as he scooped up Laurel into his arms. 

“What do you want in exchange for this?”

Sara asked him curiously.

“Dinner tonight we are on break and I am sick of Gideon’s food.”

“That I can do Alex is home tonight so I’m making tacos. Be good guys and I will see you at the DEO Mick you can fill me up on what the team has been up to.” 

Mick and the kids waved goodbye before they headed off. After dropping Laurel off at kindergarten Mick turned to Jeremy with a smile.

“Want to play hooky? We can go hang out on the ship and be back by time schools over.”

“I’m so in Uncle Mick we haven’t spent the day together in ages!”

Jeremy said as he followed Mick down the block and onto the hidden wave rider. Running onto the ship Jeremy dropped his bag saying hey to Ray and Nate before running down to the common room to play video games with Zari.   
“Mick what the hell why is he here?”

Nate asked as he came into the deck.

“Look maybe Gideon can fix him Sara never has to know.”

As the words came out of Micks’s mouth Gideon appeared.

“ I cannot fix what isn’t broken, Mick. You know we can’t alter the future.”

Hearing that Nate and Mick sighed. Jeremy was dying and there was no way to fix him. Not unless Zari’s machine found a loophole. 

“We can’t tell Boss..”

Mick declared finally. He knew Sara and if she lost one more family member it would push her over the edge. Nate knowing what Sara had been through knew his teammate was right. 

“Fine we let Zari’s machine work and we keep this between ourselves for now. No need to upset Sara and Alex yet. The holidays are close and they deserve a happy one.” 

“Great so let’s spend a day with the kid maybe find out what the heck is wrong so we have a chance to get ahead of this. We can’t let it happen. 

Mick said once before heading down the hall to see Jeremy. 

“Hey, dude.”

Mick said as he took a seat next to Jeremy watching as he played his game. He had never cared about anyone before the Legends and no kids not before Jeremy. He would never tell Sara but he wasn’t as fond of Laurel as he was of Jeremy. The two had a bond he just couldn’t explain. He wanted to make this better and it pissed him off he couldn’t. After a few minutes of silence, it was Jeremy who broke the silence. 

“What happens when you die? I mean I have been talking to William more and he told me Mama died once but she came back. I… know I’m going to die. William and I kind of stole one of mama’s time breaches. We just wanted to see if we were still friends. If I had a girlfriend. Well, we found out that I died. I had to know how and why and I get a cut or something and get an infection and it goes to my organs. I’m going to die before I’m an adult. I just want to know what it’s like. Will I be all alone? I don’t like the dark.. Mama said it’s dark. Not helpful. “

The teen said before looking over to his Uncle finally. 

“I don’t want to die. William and I need your help. Can we change this? I know you’re not supposed to mess with the future. But there has to be some kind of way right?”

Mick shocked that Jeremy knew though not completely, after all, he was his mothers’ kid.

“We will find a way around this kid. You’re not dying on my watch. Not without a fight, I’m guessing you haven’t filled your moms in have you?”

The teen looked down his neck flushing red as he shook his head.

“Yeah figured as much, you tell they know you and Robin Hood Junior have been hoping time and we can’t have that can we?”

“No, we can’t I knew I could trust you, Uncle Mick.”

Jeremy said as he turned back to his game. Mick stayed with Jeremy just watching him play his game until it was time to head back to National City and face the music for letting his nephew cut school. Walking into the house Mick sent Jeremy up to his room as he called out for Sara and or Alex. A few seconds later he was face to face with two not too happy moms.

“So Imagine my shock when Jeremy’s school called telling me he never made it Mick.”

“About that Boss, Jeremy and I decided we needed a guys day..”

“Look it was the last day before vacation. So I am not gonna make to big deal out of it.” 

Sara said as Alex just shook her head. 

“And they say I am the pushover. Anyways Mick go be nice to Laurel she is mad you took Jeremy and not her. Dinner will be here soon, so Will Oliver, Felicity, William, Mia, Iris and Barry, Dinah and Laurel I think. Not as big as last time we all got together but were trying to bring back the Hero’s Christmas tradition.”

“You got it, Hotter Danvers, I will go hang out with the littlest Danvers-Lance. I am the cool Uncle gotta keep the reputation up.”

Mick said as he disappeared down the hallway in search of Laurel. Once he was gone Alex turned to her wife. 

“It’s not bugging you that they came to visit Jer out of the blue? I am never against him having a relationship with Jer. Just something doesn’t feel right.”

“Yeah, I will admit it’s a bit odd. But look who we're talking about. The Legends are odd by default. I think Mick just missed us all were the closest thing to a family he has. It is also the holidays what better time than to reach out?”

Sara said trying to ignore the pit in her stomach. Something just felt off. However, before she could give it much more thought there was a knock on the door, which started the second annual Hero Christmas party. As Sara caught up with her Non-sister Laurel, Dinah, Alex was busy talking to Nia and Kara. Neither saw the legends Drag William and Jeremy off down the hall. 

Once the door closed William whirled on his friend.

“What happened to us keeping this a secret?”

“Oh, I don’t know maybe I don’t want to die so I got some help.”

Jeremy snapped back before sinking onto his bed. 

‘Hey, he did the right thing.”

Zari said as she sat next to Jeremy running a hand through his sandy hair.

“Hey, it’s like your Mama told me, kid. We can’t change the past, but the future is fair game. We aren’t going to let you die, Jeremy. I promise. We just need to figure out how to save you.”

“Save my nephew from what exactly?”

Laurel said as she walked into the bedroom.


End file.
